Something Special!
by Paradoxicle
Summary: Read and discover. This fic is "dedicated" to a bunch of certain people on this site... You may learn who if you'll read this.


*BLEAAAARGH!*

*BLEEEAAARGH!* *COUGH!*

*BLEAAAAARGH!*

Deep inside the woods of art, in the section of fanfiction and one of its ''Games'' subsections, Pokemon Fanfiction, knelt a Pinsir named Stiffiert L'Emo who unstoppably vomited upon the River of Reviews. He was one of the most notorious vomiters in the Pokemon Fanfiction, with his best friend, a Poochyena named Al Arf, and another bunch of pelvis crabs. No one knew why he vomited upon the river, but it was mostly for slight grammar mistakes, or even calling Arceus a God, who was a highest deity in Pokemon universe, and taking it seriously as a God in real world was stupid, but it was a fictional god, with lower case 'G'. Probably because his father raped him while his mom filmed it for writing with bad grammar or writing pikachu instead of Pikachu. Not that I'd give a fuck.

''Oh Mister Pinsir!'' called out one of local authors. A young one indeed, must be a newbie. ''Are you really the one who vomits upon the River of Reviews?''

Stiffiert L'Emo paused his actions, and turned around, filling his vertical mouth with vomit and puked in the poor authors face.

[Oh Mister Pinsir!]

You wouldn't capitalize a mouse, dragon, or...

And, so on it went, yet again. The poor author cried as the harsh, stupid, fucked-up Stiffiert L'Emo vomited in his face for hours. When he finished he quickly spoke to him, not wanting to waste time. Puking in the river is important.

''Hah! You should feel lucky 'cuz I, Stiffiert L'Emo, vomited in your face! It's a great honor! Feel lucky, because I always feed the hungry for reviews!'' he said, and turned around and continued vomiting upon the River of Reviews. The young author ran away, crying. He had no reviews yet, and wanted some from the River, but what he got? Vomit! And for what? Because some damned Bug-Type wanted so?

Ten minutes later, while Stiffiert L'Emo was still vomiting upon the river, the young author's parent approached him from behind. He was more skilled, but to say that his grammar was perfect would be wrong, just little mistakes here and there. At least, people were very satisfied with his work, he wrote good romances.

''Hey, you, L'Emo.'' he said. The bug didn't turn, but the older one continued on, knowing Stiffiert L'Emo will hear him. ''You could at least try to accept and understand what people write, instead of vomiting. You know, my son was nice to you.'' he said. ''He just wrote a story, and you...vomit? Why the hell? He didn't do ANYTHING to you, asshole! WHAT he did to deserve such harsh judgement from you, you dick?!''

Stiffiert L'Emo had enough. He shook, getting all red, and saving a lot of vomit in his mouth, then abruptly turning around, vomited a stream of hate-fueled undigested thoughts. But the older man was smarter; he held up a Block Amulet, nullifying all vomit that could touch him. Stiffiert L'Emo, realising his failed attempts, didn't waste any time and continued vomiting upon the River of Reviews. ''Stiffiert...'' he said. ''I don't know. Is it really what you want? You really like vomiting in there? Anything else you might like more than accusing people for slight imperfections in the stories? You know, at least you could try to be more nice or something. You really like being hated?'' he said. Stiffiert L'Emo coughed once, then continued. ''Geez, you're more that 20 years old, I guess. A fucking adult with a brain to boot. And to think you do this...for what, years? Even managed to persuade some more assholes and make your own blog of complaints, lies and mindless hate?'' he continued. Stiffiert L'Emo ignored him, deep in the bliss of trolling. He saw Al Arf, who approached the river and said 'Hi' to Stiffiert L'Emo, who said the same. The older man sighed desperately and walked away after seeing the Poochyena vomit in the river and walked away, trying to forget this shit. He walked through the forest back to his home, on the way meeting another, female author.

''Ah, nice to meet you, (insertauthorname)!'' she greeted him.

''Nice to meet you too, [insertauthorname].'' He greeted back and approached her with a smile. He shook her hand and saw her cradling her child. ''So, how is he?'' he asked her, and she sighed sadly, unhiding her baby's face. He was asleep.

''He's getting better, thank Arceus.''

''Yes, I hope to Arceus he'll heal of his disease.'' he said quietly, least he wants is to wake him up. The child in fact was (insertauthorname2), who had some grammar imperfections, but also had love for Pokemon, so he wrote a rather long story. The first thing he got from the River of Reviews was vomit. He knelt, trying to take some reviews he possibly got, but...The poor author got vomit. And he cried right there. The kid was mentally...hurt after that, his mother was very disturbed at her son saying only ''floatzel'' or ''cherrim'', not even ''Floatzel'' or ''Cherrim'', like everyone does. From that day on, she was mad at Stiffiert L'Emo, so she got a Block Amulet for her son and herself.

''So, you bought an amulet too.'' he said, holding up his own. She nodded. ''Yes, I did. Miss Bella warned me about others as well.'' she told him. ''She warned me too.'' he said. "Bella N'Drazelgo is really helpful by warning newcomers about those...trolls.''

''Yeah, thanks to her, I can sleep knowing that someone could warn people of them.'' she said as she closed the baby's face with the fabric he was wrapped in. ''But, you know, they continue to troll for so long and she just joined us a year ago, though those trolls seemed to be affected by her, they didn't stop.''

''You say her efforts are for naught?'' he asked, surprised by her. ''N-no, in any way, I wouldn't say that, It's just...'' she stuttered, but trailed off, deciding not to continue to doubt Bella's efforts. ''Ah, nevermind. All we can do for her is to support her and hope that she'll knock some sense in them. The trolls, I mean.''

''We can also warn people, you know?'' he said, and she brightened up. ''And give amulets!'' she added a bit loudly, but immediately closed her mouth, not wanting to wake her child up from it's dreams.

''Ooh, I got to go, my husband is waiting. Goodbye!''

''G'Bye.'' he said, waving her a hand. He then went home, and he made a mental note to get his son an amulet from Bella...

FIN.

A/N I know, some anagrams are slightly wrong, It was intented.


End file.
